The present invention relates to an automatic machining scheduling method which enables an effective operation or practical usage of a large-scale production system for manufacturing various models of machines.
In producing various component parts for machine products, a machining schedule is conventionally planned humanly so as to be optimized. It is, however, the expense of much labor and time to create an optimum machining schedule humanly each time when required, in order to effectively operate a large-scale production system for manufacturing various models of machines in large quantities.
There has conventionally been proposed an automatic scheduling method for creating a machining schedule without requiring manpower. However, this proposed method is applicable only to a case where the number of machine tools used for machining component parts is as small as three or less and the number of component parts to be produced is also small. Moreover, the method is based on a formula which is too logical and mathematical. Thus, it is difficult to use the method for operation of a large-scale production system.